Meeting the odds
by Mysterious Personal Paranoia
Summary: BlossXDex: based off PPGD, Mandark has found a way to bring DeeDee back. He's teamed up with Mojo Jojo for the help. What is he after and what does Blossom have to do with it?  terrible summary, but good story
1. Chapter one: Meeting

Chapter 1: Meeting

Townsville was the home to three young girls named Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. They were well known in Townsville because of there deeds they have done...they were in the sixth grade and they were no ordinary girls. They were known as the Powerpuff Girls. They were hero's in there town, Blossom was the leader and the brains of the group, she had long red hair pulled in a pony tail and was held up by a red ribbon and had pink colored eyes. She had a pink school uniform on and a red bow in the front. Her sister Bubbles had blond hair and blue eyes, she had it pulled up as two pig tails that were above her shoulders and had the same school uniform as Her Sister Blossom and Buttercup but was the color blue, she was always happy go-getter of the group. Buttercup had Black hair, green eyes and was the short tempered brute of the two. They were Flying home when Blossom said

"you guys go on with out me...I'm gonna go explore for a bit..."

"Is there something on your mind?" Bubbles said worried

"Ya you can tell us ya know." Buttercup plainly said

"no I'm just in the mood to be alone, can you tell the Professor?" Blossom said getting farther away from them.

Buttercup and Bubbles agreed not wanting to fight about it and headed home as Blossom flew Out of Townsville and found herself in another town called Megaville. She landed on a sidewalk and walked along it till she heard a scream. She dashed to the area were the sound was only to meet a man with a robot army. He had short black hair with glasses on and had a Black cape wrapped around him. There were terrified people running away from the robot army... Blossom got into fighting stance and yelled to the man who looked like he would be her age if not two years older and said:

"okay I don't know who you are but if you don't leave your gonna get hurt!"

The mysterious man laughed evilly before saying "I am Mandark the worlds most-" he was cut off by Blossom saying:

"the most dumbest dude in the world...don't say I didn't warn you."

Mandark laughed louder and said " Your Blossom from The Powerpuff girls aren't you? Well then your coming with me!"

he snapped his fingers and his robot army attacked. One by one Blossom destroyed one but she didn't see the one behind her charging up a laser but before she could see it she was shot in the back. She let out a loud scream of pain and fell to her knees. Mandark then replied:

"Don't bother trying to fight, there is no use...now come with me or do I have to use more force?"

Blossom got to her feet and yelled " I'm not coming with you!" Then she tried to fly only to have failed she whispered to herself "why can't I fly?"

Mandark cracked a smirk and said "Your powers are gone for four hours. So come with me."

Blossom didn't reply but instead began to run away while thinking 'come on Blossom think there has got to be away out of this!'

-Dexter's P.O.V-

I was sitting on my chair looking out the window when I saw a girl with long red hair in a pony tail held up by a red bow wearing pink cloths running down the street. All I could say or think was 'do I know her?' but then There were a bunch of what looked like Mandarks robots chasing her. Without any time to lose I went to my desk and grabbed my laser guy which sat there on top of my math book. I ran down the stairs opened the front door and shot three of the robots chasing the girl who looked like she was my age.

Mandark appeared next to me on a hover board and said " Well hello Dexter and may I ask why you have stopped me from my plain to revive DeeDee?"

"What!" was all I could say as the young girl began screaming 'help.'

I looked across from me a few feet away were the girl was capture by Mandarks robots. "Mandark what do you think you are doing!"

He began to laugh like a madman and said "Well I'm reviving DeeDee of course..."

I turned away from Mandark aimed my gun at the robot that held the girl and shot it making it exploded and the girl fall to the ground with a 'thud'. I ran over to her she was alive a few cuts and was knocked out. I heard Mandark sigh which made me turn around and glare at him. He simply said "Dexter you love DeeDee almost as much as me but if you wish to wait longer then so be it but when she's alone and no one is around then I'll capture her and use her to bring back my beloved DeeDee and you may thank me when that time comes..." Then a bright light came fourth and which made me shield my eyes and once the light was gone so was Mandark and his robots... I turned my attention back to the girl and scooped her in my arms and made my way back to my home were she could be treated.

(to be continued)

AN: First chapter up. Disclaimer…I OWN NOTGHING! Please leave a friendly comment R&R, pointers are welcome and flames are not. Oh this is loosely based of PPGD which is owned by bleedman and this was also inspired by PPGD and a fanfic I read. (I'm NOT telling you it though) so yeah

I also won't be online a lot cuz I am grounded from going online. And the only reason why I am on now is cuz…no one is home. Anyways chapter two and maybe three will also be up today.


	2. Chapter two: New Friend

Chapter two: New Friend

-Blossom's P.O.V-

"My head hurts..."was all I could say. I heard footsteps and automatically shot up standing on my own two feet and yelled "Okay Mandark! Time too-" I was cut off not by Mandark but by a boy around my age. He had a white lab coat, purple gloves dark navy blue jeans, and black lab boots. He had Orange/Red-ish hair that was messy in the front and in the back was neatly combed, he also had icy blue eyes. He was only a few feet away when he said:

"I'm not Mandark, but my name is Dexter and I would like to now why Mandark is after you, do you know why?" Shaking my head I replied:

"No I don't know why but how long was I out?" He had a serious expression on his face and said " only four hour...it's seven o'clock do you need a ride home?" I was happy to know that Mandarks ray thingy was over and I could use my powers. I calmed my mind and lifted off the ground.

"So you can fly? Can you do anything else?" asked Dexter in an amused voice. I laughed nervously and said "Ya me and my sister's-" oh no I have to go home!

"Oh no! I'm sorry but I've got to-" Dexter cut me off by saying " I know...I'll fly with you home, is that okay?" I looked at him bewildered but replied "ummm...You have super powers?" he laughed at me and said:

"No but I have a Jet pack..." I blushed a little embarrass but nodded in agreement not to make myself look anymore stupider then needed. In a few minutes we made our way into the sky. "Blossom, were do you live and may I ask what school do you go to?" Dexter asked looking on the ground below us.

-Dexter's P.O.V-

I felt weirder asking her all of these questions but she replied and said " Well I live in Townsville-" she said I felt a little more weird as if my heart was being stabbed but ignored it as she continued "the school I used to go to was in Townsville but tomorrow I'm going to Megaville's elementary school...do you go there?"

I felt a little happier inside and said "Yes, so it looks like we'll be seeing each other?"

she nodded and said "well it looks like were gonna get to be friends?"

Friends? I liked the sound of that but remembered "hey you never told me your name?" She snapped back in a really angry way "and you never said anything about your cool lab!" this caught me by surprise but she then laughed and said "My name is Blossom, Hahahah! You've should have seen your face! Priceless!"

My face a deep red. 'How could I be so stupid she played me like a fool' she snapped me back to reality. she flew down to a white house with three windows on the front. I was still in the air but left when she said " See ya Dexter! I've gotta go!" and with that I left.

I felt as if everything in the world didn't matter but again I was brought back to reality only to hear my cellphone ring...it was "Dib!"

(to be continued)


	3. Chapter three: New Day

BlossomXDexter

Chapter 3:New day

-Dexters P.O.V-

"Dib what did you and the swollen eye-balls find?" that's all I asked to Dib using my cellphone, waiting for a reply from him.

A few minutes passed before he finaly replied as I got to the front door to my house when he finaly said "Well the blood sample is the same as a normal person except-" now I was confused I asked "Except what?"

he replied "Well when we broke down the blood sample into more smaller samples there origenal structure is well Sugar,spice, something very nice and an unknown chemical known as 'chemical X' the chemical was made by a Professer and 'chemical X' has life giving properties, so in other words-"

I finished for him "In other words can bring back the dead and non-living objects to life-" Now I was in my room sitting on my bed as Dib said "That's not all- we found that she lives in a place called Townsville and the F.B.I keeps the city's hero's a secret so not to endanger the people in the town...and she has two sister's as well and a lot of enemies that wish them dead. That's all we have on them and if we find anymore tonight I'll let you know and one more thing..."

oh great I know where this is going..."Zim is up to someting and-" now the phone was shut off and I got ready for bed...

-Blossom's P.O.V (the next day)-

Our dad drove us to our new school in Megaville were yesterday I got a new friend who said would be there...

"This sucks! I liked our old school better and were going to the school were the RRB's go!" was what I heard Buttercup say.

I heard Bubbles reply "Well it won't be so bad I mean Brick,Boomer and Butch will-" Buttercup cut her off by saying "I hate this! Your such a big romantic! I hate him!"

"Buttercup ya know there is a swords fighting class,right? you can go there and beat the sense out of people..." was all I could think of saying even though I hated violence and liked to aviod it as much as possible, But her eyes were sparkling and she looked out the window of the car and said to herself:

"I can't wait to go to our new school..."

-At the school-

We were standing outside of the class door were we could hear the teacher begin class. Our dad had left us and we were on our own...we all sighed at the sametime and Bubbles opened the door. " and class-oh the new kids! well come in and tell us about yourselves!"was what our new teacher said my sisters and I turned to the class were I saw in the room was Brick, Butch, Boomer and...Dexter. Buttercup started first:

"well my name is Buttercup so learn it fast because I hate to repeat and things I like would be...video games, horror movies and fighting with alot of blood!"

a few of the students looked bewildered but Butch just seemed happy with her response. Then it was Bubbles:

"My name is Bubbles. I like cute things and Romantic stuff also If any of you love someone I would love to know and I won't tell anyone." she winked and that made a lot of boys and girls just randomly blush ecept for Butch,Brick and Dexter. Now it was my turn:

"My name is Blossom. I love to read and hope to become a Teacher or a Professor like my dad." everyone was silent and looking not interested, except for Dexter who looked completely took back by this and then the teacher asked us to sit down.

I sat next to Dexter, Bubbles sat next to Boomer and Buttercup was next to Brick. The teacher then said "Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, my name is but you can call me May. The people who are next to you will show you around the school and I hope you like it here."

-Lunch time-

The bell rang and Dexter and I were grabbing our stuff when Brick came up and asked me "Do you want to get lunch Blossom?"

I turned to meet his red eyes and said "No sorry but I don't eat lunch with people who tried to kill me in the past...and I'm eating lunch with Dexter..."

Dexter looked shocked for a bit but didn't say anything against it. Brick glared at Dexter but turned away and walked out of the room. Dexter turned to me and asked "why did he try to kill you?" I replied "let's get lunch and Ill tell you another day"

-at lunch Dexter's P.O.V-

Me and Blossom made it to the lunch room and sat at a table were my friends Dib and Otto said "Hi guys...This is my friend Blossom"

Dib fix his glasses and walked up to Blossom and said "Well...your kinda cute but do you believe in aliens?" Me and Otto said in unison "Dib! there is no such thing as aliens!" I turned to Blossom who Blushed a light Pink and said "I'm so sorry Blossom. Dib is just a little crazy..."

her blush was gone and her head turned to me and which made me a little uneasy she said "It's nothing...It was the 'kinda cute' comment that caught me off..." she then turned back to Dib who was fighting with Otto and said:

"Dib, to answer your question...I do believe in aliens...because I've fought them...You see I'm sort-of an super hero and part of a team called the PowerPuff Girls...and the Rowdy roff boy's are our enemies...they also have powers and stuff. You know them as Butch, Brick and Boomer..."

okay that was new...our school bullies are also super villains...I could see Dib smile but luckily Otto ducked taped his mouth shut... Blossom's sister's Buttercup and Bubbles then came up to our table and Bubbles yelled out "Oh my god! Blossom's got a boyfriend that isn't Brick!" I was caught off and fell off my seat while my face was bright red, but the last part disturbed me. What did she mean by 'isn't Brick' have they dated in the past? I was brunt out of my thoughts by Blossom yelling "Bubbles that is mean! Dexter is my friend and besides I only kissed Brick on the cheek cuz that's how were suppose to stop them! and you kissed Boomer!"

I was now sitting back on my chair listening to Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles fight. I was looking at Dib trying to pull off the duck tape off his mouth...

It was only after the fight that I realized Brick was glaring at me.

-After school Blossom's P.O.V-

I was by myself...Bubbles had gone to a dance club and Buttercup was joining Jack's swords play class...I was going to walk home till I heard someone from behind me yell:

"Blossom! Wait!" I turned around to meet Dexter panting he then asked in short breaths "Do...You...want me...to walk...home with you?" I couldn't help but giggle a little. Here I am, walking home with a boy who saved me yesterday.

I nodded my head in approval and we began to walk back to my house. "This was an interesting day..."I said to myself.

-Mandarks Lab-

"Soon DeeDee will come back to me and I'll be known as the ultimate genius...and Dexter will pay." Mandark said as a picture of Mojo jojo came on to screen.

He then said "My boy's tell me that Dexter and Blossom are good friends can you do anything about that as in make them more then friends and Mandark...you remember your promise, don't you?" asked Jojo.

Mandark replied "Yea I kill and take the chemical X from Blossom and stuff and that idea will come to reality, but I want to know is why are you helping me and why can't I attack the other two?"

Mojo jojo laughed evilly but then said "Blossom is the leader, if you get rid of her I can take care of the other two...and you'll have DeeDee, Dexter would be sad and I'll get rid of my enemies...Everyone wins "Mandark added "But Dexter...This plan is perfect! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mojo jojo and Mandark laughed evilly together in unison.

(to be continued)


	4. Chapter four: Evil Plan

Meeting the odds 4:Evil plan

-Brick's P.O.V-

Me, Butch and Boomer began to make way to leave the house when Mojo jojo. My some-what dad called me back into the house making Boomer and Butch snicker thinking that I was in trouble and leaving me here as they left for school.

"Yes Mojo jojo?" I said, bored out of my mind already.

"I need you to test a something for me" he replied trying to sound evil

"Yes what is it?" as if I had a choice to say no.

"Go to school and ask out Blossom..."he said-now he's drawn the line

"NO! I'm her enemy! Not Her boy toy!" I said clearly mad.

"No, No...not like that...I need to see if your classmate Dexter would be jealous or not..." he replied a little scared of my rage but I now know were he was coming from

"So Mandark put you up to this...well I can tell you right now Dexter likes Blossom but I don't know if she likes him..." It's true I didn't she was good at hiding her crushes from people noticing.

"Well find out and I'll...Let you and your brother's watch Zombie land..." now there was no way I could say no.

"I'll take it!" He nodded in approval and I flew to school were I met Butch and Boomer. when I landed next to Butch he said almost in a laughter:

"Did that green monkey give you a beating? was it bad?" now this is gonna be fun. I replied:

"No. He gave me a mission to see if Blossom likes Dexter and make Dexter jealous and the best part is, is that in the end of all this we'll be watching Zombie land, Dexter will be heart broken, Blossom wil be dead, Mandark will have his dead love and leave us alone and best of all Mojo jojo and us can rule the world." Boomer's and Butch's eye's widened and said in unison "really we can watch Zombie land and rule the world!" I nodded and then added "but fist we need a plan..."

So me Butch and Boomer came up with a perfect plan...

's class Blossom's P.O.V-

As Ms. Bitter's continued on her 'Doom' rant. Me and Dexter were reading our books. We were reading about biologic science...I was reading the one for beginners, while Dexter read the more advance one. I was on chapter 29 when I got a note thrown at me...It was from Brick who was sitting three desk behind me... I opened the note and It said:

Dear Blossom,

After this class can we talk. I have something to say...and keep Dorkster out of it!

Love Brick

Okay this got me mad. I hated it when Buttercup made fun of Dexter but there was nothing I could do about that. I mean she's my sister and I had to get along with her but Brick...Brick was just a bully who needed to be taught a lesson on 'Pick on someone your own side'. I mean Dexter was my best friend, right? I mean he was smart, funny, nice, cute...Oh no! Did I just say 'cute'! Have I fallen for my best friend and if so...does he like me back?

No time to ask. First I have to deal with Brick...

-Dexter's P.O.V-

Me and Blossom were still reading till I saw a note thrown at Blossom...She opened and began to read.

When she was finally done reading it, she looked mad, deep in thought, but then she began to look surprised...and was blushing.

Curious I turned my gaze to Blossom's Desk were the note was but the worst part was, was that it was from Brick and he called me 'Dorkster' but why did he need to talk to Blossom...unless it was to con...confess something...after this class I'm gonna see and find out what they are up to...

-After class Blossom's P.O.V-

Gathering my things, I told Dexter that I would catch up later and waited for Brick to tell me what he needed from me and hopefully get on with my life...he began to talk and said:

"Blossom I have to tell you something." He said with a straight face on that made me want to punch him but I kept my cool and said while rolling my eyes:

"Just get on with it...I need to get to my class..." he seemed a bit taken back but continued:

"Blossom...I-I think I'm in love with you..." now I was sick, he still had a straight face on which made me not believe a signal word he was saying and I replied:

"Well I don't like you in that way...I mean your my enemy! You tried to kill me! And You have a straight face on! you not blushing or shaking and you acting stinks!"

He seemed completly okay with this but continued with his 'act' and said:

"It's that Dorkster isn't it?" I was made but replied:

"And what if it is? What are you gonna do about it, and his name is Dexter and he's 10 times better then you'll ever be!" He began to laugh...just broke out in laughter while replying "Well that's all I need to know! See ya!" but before I could yell at him he was gone and I had to make it to class, so I speede off to my class were after that I would walk home with me friend's Dexter and Dib.

-Dexter's P.O.V (a few minutes ago)-

After Blossom told me I could leave I quickly sneeked behind the classroom door were I could hear what they say and hopefully did not see me hid. Brick began to say " Blossom I have to tell you something..." my heart was racing and not in a good way as Blossom told him to continue. He then said "Blossom I-I think I love you..." my heart was broken waiting for Blossom to bring the curtain down on me... but to my surprise she sounded mad and brought my heart hope when she said " Well I don't like you in that way..." the rest I ignored as my heart leaped in joy but I was snapped back into reality when Brick continued to say not bothered by Blossom's outrage. He said "It's that Dorkster isn't it?"

It was the moment of truth...Does Blossom like me or not? Her reply made me happy but not completly sure...She said "And what if it is-" and when she said "and his name is Dexter and he's 10 times better then you-" gave me hope that she liked me and once ther conversation was over I began to come up with plans on how to get the complete truth out of her...

-After school Blossom's P.O.V-

After school I was walking home but sadly by myself...Dexter said he had to make plan's for something important and Dib had to stay after with a teacher for blowing up the classroom's because Zim was an 'alien' and needed to be defeted before he took over the world...but I was alone which gave me time to think if or if not I had a crush on Dexter but halfway home something hit me in the back of the head and the world went dark...

-(at Otto's home 8 pm) Otto's P.O.V-

I was up in my room...doing my homework and talking to Dib about if Zim was an alien or not when..."Otto you've got a letter from someone! Come and get it before I open It and read it!" I said good bye to Dib and ran down stairs were I met Larry...my teammate from our "Time squade" team... I received the note and asked "Who is it from?" Larry shrugged and said "I don't now but a young boy with blonde short hair, blue eyes and had all blue cloths on...Is he a friend of your's?"I replied "No" and ran up stairs were I could read the note in private but all time stopped when I read the letter that said:

Dear Dexter,

I have Blossom...but give you a chance to save her before she's killed...If you want her back then come and get her but if not then she will die and DeeDee will come back...The choice is yours

DeeDee or Blossom? Sister or Crush

From your rival Mandark and Mojo

"Oh no..."was all I could say...I ran to my bed and called Dexter, he had to know and make a choice. when he picked up I said "Hi? Dexter? It's me Otto! we've got a problem!"

(to be continued)


	5. Chapter Five: Waiting

Meeting the odds chapter 5: Waiting

-(Dexter's lab) Dexters P.O.V-

"Otto what do you mean that we have a problem?" I said talking to Otto on a phone

"Dexter...It's Mandark-" I cut him off by saying:

"What did Mandark do now..." I was annoyed he was the last person I wanted to hear about. Otto continued:

"Well I got a note...It's Bad he has Blossom and he said you have to make a choice...save Blossom and risk dieing or let DeeDee be revived and let Blossom die"

oh no..."Otto! get the following people! we'll need all the help we can get-"

-(outside) Otto's P.O.V-

I still had my cellphone talking to Dexter when someone who really scares me came across my thoughts and I told Dexter: "Ummmm...Dexter...What about Blossom's sisters? Most importantly, what about Buttercup...wont they get worried or try and kill us?" Dexter replied:

"Don't worry...Just tell them that we're studying for a quiz or working on a project...something to keep them out of our way...But don't forget to get the people I asked for, okay?"

Tell me not to 'worry'? He's not the one who might get killed by a short tempered tom-boyish girl! but I agreed and said: "alright but I'm going to get the people you asked me to get first and I'll met you in your lab before I go tell the girls" He agreed and said: "I wouldn't have it any other way..."

-Mandarks lab/ Blossom's P.O.V-

"Wake up...C'mon Blossom...Time for the big show." was what I heard...I open my eyes and felt a sharp pain in the back of my head...when my eyes opened fully I saw the one person I didn't wish to see...make that two...it was Mojo jojo and Mandark... I spat out: "what do you want?" Mandark had a smirk on his face that sent a cold shiver down my spine and he replied "Well your gonna help me with two things..."

"What gives you that idea?" I yelled with a hint of fear and rage in my voice.

Mojo jojo replied "Well your gonna help us break Dexters heart and bring back this young mans beloved back while me and the boys watch you die..."

My eyes widened and I was completely shocked...I was gonna hurt so many people in the end of this and all because I could not defend myself because...I'm..."week". But I can still try and fight. I tried to move my hands and feet to get up only to see them tied while Mandark said: "you can't break free that there is the most strongest rope in the world built by yours truly" now I'm doomed.

"Boys! Pause your move and get Blossom in the de-structure chamber so we can remove the chemical X and transfer it to DeeDee's body!"Mojo jojo said

"Oh Dexter better hurry if he truely loves you...but he still needs to chose...you or DeeDee?" Mandark said. I was confused and asked

"why would he have to chose Me or DeeDee? Does he know this DeeDee?" His face turned dark and he replied "Yes because it's his fault that she's dead! It's his fault I'm like this! Do you want to know the whole history about this?" I was curious so I replied "Yes..."

His face still dark but had a smirk on it as he began to tell the story "Very well...It all started on a Saturday morning-"

FLASH BACK-

"Mandark! Prepare to be defeated!" Dexter said shooting his laser gun at Mandarks robots...

"Very unlikely Dexter! I will destroy your lab, be known as the worlds greatest genues and finaly win a data with DeeDee the most cutest girl! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Mandark laught evilly

"Ya right you sick-o! Eat laser!" Dexter yelled back still shooting Mandarks bots unaware of the attack bot behind him charging it's laser getting ready to fire.

"Ummm Dexter...Mom said..." DeeDee looked around her brother's lab to see it a mess. There were scorch marks, broken glass, tables and more over her brothers lab and then she saw Dexter fighting Mandark unaware of the Robot Behind him.

"Dexter! Look out!" DeeDee jumped in the way as the laser was fired. Taking the hit in her gut Dexter Looked behind him as his older sister fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

"DeeDee...Robot's retreat!" Mandark said running away from the nightmare that took place.

Dexter fell to his knees and placed his sisters head on his knees and said "DeeDee...Why?"

DeeDee coughed up some blood and replied "Because...*cough* your my brother...*cough* and will always be my brother...and Dexter?" DeeDee asked in a choked up voice.

"Yes DeeDee?" Dexter replied, tears rolling down his face.

"Keep a promise for me..."DeeDee said

"Anything!" Dexter said as if in hope she would not die...

"Okay you must not bring me back...no matter what...nothing, because if it's my time then it's my time...go-good bye De-Dexter..." said DeeDee as her eyes shut and heart stopped...

"DeeDee? DeeDee! Commuter get the medic bots! Computer?" Dexter yelled crying non-stop.

END OF FLASH BACK

-(Mandarks lab) Blossom's P.O.V-

"Why are you blaming Dexter! It's your fault-" she was cut off by Mandark "It's not my fault! If Dexter never lived the world would be better off! His family! You! His sister DeeDee! And Me so don't you dare say It's my fault you little-"

*SLAP*

Mandark's hand print was on Blossom's face as she wept quietly...Mandark then snapped his fingers and commanded " Boys get her out of here and into the chamber!"

-(Dexters lab) Dexter's P.O.V-

"Glad that you could all make it...Dib, Otto, and Sensei Jack...I need you to help me save our friend Blossom...Can you help me?"Dexter asked hoping for a 'yes'.

"Im in! And Otto already told us the problem." said Dib as Jack stepped up holding his sword in front of him and said "I am Too. and I want to help my best student."

"Thank you...Jack, Dib you will come with me to Mandarks base and Otto you already know your mission." I said as I grabbed the needed items:

sword guns

speed boots

laser guns

head phones

and laser shields

"All of you take these except you Otto you will only need the head phones..." I said switching my lab boots for the speed boots.

(a few minutes later)

"Everyone Ready!" I yelled opening a door that lead outside

"Yes!" Replied Jack and Dib

"okay let's go save Blossom!" I said as we took off into the night

(To be continued)


	6. Chapter Six: Attack

Meeting the odds chapter 6: Attack

-Otto' P.O.V (at the Professors house)-

*Ding dong* The door was opened and just my luck it was Buttercup...

"H-hi Bu-Buttercup...ummmm, Dexter and Blossom wanted me to-to tell you that they are working on-on a project together and that she'll be spending the night at Dib's and Gaz's house and not to worry..." I said shaking uncontrollably...

"Are they alone?" Buttercup asked in a dark voice. only one word came out of my mouth:

"What?"

"Are you stupid! I asked are they alone!" Buttercup shouted ready to rip me to pieces. I replied:

"Yes..." wrong answer...

"Take me to see them now or I'll find a nice grave for you!" she yelled as if a black aura was around her...'okay Otto you idiot! now you have to tell her the truth or everyone will die and maybe they can help...maybe'

"Okay! Get Bubbles and I'll explain everything when we get to Dexter's Lab!" I said while running off to my best friends house.

-(in a forest near Mandarks base) Dexter's P.O.V-

Me, Dib and Jack were near Mandarks base. There we a bunch of security bots but we were able to get by un-noticed by staying off the ground jumping from tree to tree...

"So Dexter...these speed boots...what else do they do?" asked Dib

"Well other then the abilities to jump real high and run really fast they have hover abilities, can make a shield that can protect us from bullets and that's it..."I said a bit proud of my work.

"Well why do we need sword guns and laser guns? Aren't they the same thing almost?" Dib said...he could be real stupid at times...

"Well the lazer gun can stun and destroy while the sword gun can make a super sonic sound wave cut and can use other elements as well, like fire, wind and earth and the gun part can shot bullets at the speed of sound...and I hope you know what the head phones are for?" I asked as Dib gave out a *huff* and replied:

"Of course I do! Do you think that I'm stupid!"(maybe)" I just want to know if the weapons can do more then what they appear that they can do!" Dib said annoyed at my question.

"Stop fighting or else if we live this I'll make you clean up the teachers bathroom!" Jack stated clearly mad...cleaning the teachers bathroom was a worser fate then death. Time to change the subject...

"Look we're almost there!" I yelled to Dib and Jack. "Activate your Speed boots!...I'm coming Blossom"

-(Mandarks base) Mandarks P.O.V-

"Looks like Dexter is here...time for the welcome party...and Blossom you, me and Mojo jojo get front row seats..." turning my attention to Blossom as she looked thrilled to know Dexter was here...we'll just have to change that.

Opening a chase that had a red button on it...I pressed down on it and the attack bot's were sent out straight for Dexter's group. I turned to Mojo jojo and asked "Can you watch our bait? I'll be right back..." Mojo jojo agreed and I left the room to get a little surprise ready.

-Mojo jojo's P.O.V-

"Boy's I have a mission for you!" I yelled

Butch, Brick and Boomer appeared in a heart beat and said in unison "Yes..."

"I need you to get ready for battle with Dexter and his group...I have a feeling they will make it to this point..." They nodded and dashed of to the weapons room.

"Soon the PowerPuff Girls will be no more and I'll rule the world! MWHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughing evilly Blossom interrupted me by yelling:

"You won't win! Even if I do die Bubbles and Buttercup will stop you!"

"Let's see if they can...I mean your the leader, you keep the team from falling apart, you come up with half the plans that keep you from failing or dieing so you tell me that they will stop me? I'm sorry but I just can't believe you" I commented, It got her to be quiet as Mandark entered the room and whispered to me:

"I have a plan to have Blossom hate Dexter and here it is-"

The plan was evil and it sounded like it would work...I nodded in agreement and left to get the boys.

-Jacks P.O.V-

We were here and trapped. There were Mandarks robots all around us and ready to attack. With weapons in hand we charged into the army. Slashing robots left and right me and Dib were back to back and shooting and cutting the bot's till there were in pieces.

"Dexter! Go on ahead! Save Blossom before it's to late!" Dib yelled as I covered him from enemy attack.

"What about you guys!" Dexter said as he stabbed an attack bot.

"We'll be fine! I have a secret weapon!" Dib said as he pulled a small cube out and pressed on a button and it transformed into what looked like a ship. it was a dark tan-ish brown with a symbol that had what looked like antennas on it and equipped with guns and two separate claws on it.

"This is Tak's ship! I'm barrowing it! Now go save Blossom!" He hopped in the ship and began to attack the army of robot's with it's claws and guns firing. I turned to Dexter and yelled:

"He's right! Now go!" he agreed and ran into the base witch for some odd reason the doors were opened.

-Mandark (control room)-

Time to put my acting skills to good use.

"Looks like Dexter's made it and is on his way here." I said back turned to Blossom

she said in a cheery voice "I told you he'll come for me!"

'now it's gonna get fun' I turned to Blossom now my gaze fully focused on her and said "But Blossom he's here to see his sister? Not you...well actually to see you die and have his sister back." She stared at me shocked but replied in a harsh tone "Your wrong!"

I pressed on a button to send in a Dexter bot...I once used them to spy on my beloved DeeDee before HE took he away from me...He walked in the room looking at Blossom but then to me and said "When will DeeDee be back?" The robot asked as Blossom yelled out "Dexter!" I chuckled a bit but replied "In a bit let me just do one thing..." The bot nodded his head in agreement and I walked over to the Destructive chamber and placed my hand on a lever and said to Blossom "I've known Dexter longer then you have and we both want the same thing...to have DeeDee back so this is the end for you and the PowerPuff Girls." Pulling down the lever a sleeping gas filled the chamber.

Blossom then yelled out tears filling her eyes "I trusted you! I loved You Dexter! how could you do this!"

The fake Dexter replied "Because I'm doing this for DeeDee...I'm sorry..." Then Blossom fell asleep and we were done..."Good job Dexter bot...now go to the lower level and go into sleep mode." he agreed and left the room.

"Now Dexter you'll now the same pain I've had when DeeDee was taken away from me!" I was finally going to have revenge for all those years ago.

(to be continued)


	7. Chapter Seven: Hold on

Meeting the odds chapter seven: Hold on

-somewhere in Mandarks base-

"Go and help Jack and Dib...I'll go help Blossom."

"Why do I have to help the Dib-stink and ninja guy?"

"Because Dexter is gonna need all the help he can get when it comes to facing Mandark. So I need to help his friends..."

"and what will you do?"

"Something I should have done along time ago...So Zim get moving."

"Okay Boo-"Zim was cut-off by the boy yelling

"Don't say my name just go!"

-(Dexter's base) OttO' P.O.V-

"So you mean to tell me that this Susan person has captured our sister and Dexter is playing prince charming and going to save my sister with his nerd friend Dib and sensei Jack!" Buttercup yelled clearly mad.

"Yes...but I think he'll need help so please we have to go soon..." I said trying to calm down Buttercup.

"Why later? Why not now!" Buttercup shouted

"Well...because something just tells me to..."was all I replied. Buttercup put her hands into a fist and was about to punch me if Bubbles did not get in front of her and say: "Otto's right we'll leave in ten minutes...just wait till then."

"Fine!" Buttercup yelled hands in the air to show she was done fighting.

-(outside Mandarks base)-

"Jack are you okay?" Dib yelled

"I'm fine but there is to many of them!" Jack replied slashing a robot in two.

"Dexter better hurry or we'll be done for!" Dib said stabbing an attack bot

"Filthy human's! Zim is here to help!" Zim said jumping out of his ship and pulling out his PAK legs.

"ZIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" said Dib shooting random attack bot's.

"Well I was told to by someone..."Replied Zim chopping up a sniper unit.

"By who?" asked Jack

"Do you want Zim's help or ask Zim questions?" asked Zim

"Help..."Jack and Dib said in unison

-(Mandarks Base) Dexter's P.O.V-

Running down a hallway not seeing a single attack unit I came across the two people I didn't want to see:

"Brick! Butch! were is Blossom!" I yelled

"What a stupid question...She's with Mandark...I thought even an egg head like you would know that." Replied Butch

"Hey Butch...how about we challenge Dookster?" asked Brick smiling evilly to his brother.

"Sure but before we do how about we tell him our secret?" asked Butch

"What secret? Nothing had better have happened to Blossom!" I yelled

"No...He'll have to beat the answer out of us!" said Brick as he charged at me

"Bring it on!" I said getting into fighting stance.

Just then a blue beam shot out from behind me and hit Brick sending him flying into a wall.

"Dexter get out of here! You don't have a lot of time! Mandark's gonna kill Blossom if you don't hurry!" I turned around to meet Boomer hovering off the ground and me and Butch said in unison "Boomer?"

"Go! I'll take care of my brother's...you go..."Boomer replied

"Why are you helping me?" I asked

"Because if Blossom got hurt then Bubbles would be hurt and I wouldn't forgive myself if she was hurt in the end of this..."Boomer said staring at Butch as Brick crawled out of the hole in the wall.

"Your gonna pay for going against the Rowdy ruff boys Boomer!" yelled Butch

"Dexter get out of here...you've got a princess to save..."said Boomer as he charged at Butch

I ran down a different hallway as the sounds of fighting got smaller and smaller.

'I'm coming Blossom. Just hold on!'

I came across a giant door that just screamed that Mandark was there. Taking a deep breath I opened the door to see Mandark sitting down in a chair and drinking something that looked like tea. Behind him were two different chamber tubes one had my sister's lifeless body. she had pal skin, her hair was down and she had a white dress on...the same white she had on the day of her funereal.

In the other tube made my heart stop...there in the tube similar to the one DeeDee was in was Blossom...She still had her pink school uniform, the same one she had on the day she was kidnapped but her eye's were closed and her head was down as if she were..."Dead?" but she wasn't because if so wouldn't DeeDee be alive?

"Dexter I give you one more choice...stay out of my way and DeeDee will be back or die trying to save Blossom..." Mandark said standing up from his seat.

"You sick bastard! DeeDee can't come back! It's against the laws of nature!" I yelled running to the chamber Blossom was in. Only to see Mandark appeared in front of me and saying "Dexter...You should now that science doesn't apply to the law's of nature...and Dexter...say your last good bye's...Mojo jojo! Now!"

I turned behind me to see Mjojo jojo pull down a lever and then the last thing I wanted to hear came ringing in me ear...Blossom screaming in pain...

"Blossom! Mandark let her go!" I yelled eye's filling with tears...

"Sorry but n-" I gave him an upper cut to the lower jaw and ran towards Blossom's chamber. Pulling out my laser gun and aiming at the chamber like tube that was shocking every fiber of Blossom's body.

-Blossom's P.O.V-

Everything was still dark and I could feel pain all over my body...when it stopped I opened my eye's to see a young girl with blue eye's and blonde hair...she looked a lot like Bubbles if her hair wasn't down...

"Who…who are you?" was all I could say. she replied

"I'm DeeDee...and your Blossom?" DeeDee said with a smile on her face.

"Yes...am I-" she finished "Dead? no you just left your body...I'm here to get you back...and I won't see you in the world of the living but...there is someone that is there fighting for you to live...he needs you right now...so wake up..."

But I don't now-Hey were are you going!" DeeDee vanished into thin air and I was left alone again...

-Dexter's P.O.V-

I shot at the chamber and it blasted a hole into it big enough to get Blossom out...I pulled her out, got to my knees and placed her head on my lap. Then I heard Mandark laughing. Turning around to see that the chamber DeeDee was in, open and there she was...Her skin no longer pal...her eye's opened and she was smiling...she turned her head towards me and ran over to my side leaving Mandark in the dust. She bent over low enough to give me a hug and saying "you didn't break your promise...don't worry...I could never be mad at you..."

"DeeDee, I...Blossom!" I remembered that she was in my lap...still her eye's were closed and she seemed lifeless..."Blossom? Blossom!" My eye's now filled with tears and DeeDee's arms releast me from her hug...

"Blossom! Please don't leave me...Don't do this to me...Please wake up..." My tears slid off my face and on to her lifeless body...

"Dextert...Look on the bright side. DeeDee's back. "Mandark said plainly.

My heart was breaking into two different pieces...one was happy that DeeDee was back and forgave me but the other half was Sad and angry that Blossom was gone and that Mandark could have been so stupid.

"Susan! That's not Nice!" DeeDee yelled. she turned towards me and said "No...Dexter she's not gone...she's sleeping...listen I only can say this to you...I love you. Your my little brother and right now Blossom needs you more then ever...and Susan..." DeeDee said as she turned and walked over to him.

His eyes were sparkling and waiting for DeeDee to talk to him. She finally said once she was right in front of him "I have three things to say..." Mandark looked DeeDee in the eyes and replied "yes?" DeeDee began: "Susan your a mean to my brother..." His face turned to shock as she continued "Your heartless and evil and never take my brother's feelings into play and" He gulped waiting for the final words "I'm sorry I could never tell you this when I was alive all those years ago...Susan...I love you..." Me and Mandark were in shock and said in unison "WHAT?" DeeDee continued "but Dexter...I'm not going to live much longer..." Mandark yelled out "But why?" she answered "Because I only got a small dose...Blossom..." Mojo jojo interrupted by saying "If you got a small dose then you may destroy everyone in the base! We have to get out of here!" Mojo jojo Ran out the door leaving us behind as DeeDee turned to me and said "You and Blossom get out of here...and Dexter remember I'll be watching over you."

She than turned to Mandark and Said "You have to leave to..." That was the last thing I heard as I cared Blossom in my arms and made my way out of the base. On my way out I saw Boomer on the ground. I ran over to him and began to try to shake him awake. When his eyes finally opened he got to his feet holding his bloody arm and saying "We Have to go..." Agreeing we continued to make our way to the exit.

-Mandark's lab-

"DeeDee I wont lose you again! I'm coming with you!" Mandark said holding her arm.

"No. Susan I can't-" DeeDee was cut off by Mandark saying "no matter were you go, were you are...I won't leave you...DeeDee please..." Mandark said as he pulled DeeDee into a hug and finishing "I'm sorry about your brother...but won't Blossom die of the same fate as you?"

DeeDee shock her head and said "No...Dexter can save her. He just needs to help her out of the darkness that you've placed..."

"I'm sorry" Mandark said pulling DeeDee closer to him.

DeeDee's skin then began to glow brighter and brighter...

5...4...3...2...1

A bight light covered the base making the worrier's outside have to shield there eye's as the base crumbled.

Otto, Bubbles and Buttercup flew over to Jack, Zim and Dib. Who just sat there in shock looking at the once to be base...Bubbles placed Otto on the ground as he ran up to Dib. He was standing next to Tak's ship when Otto said "Where is Blossom and Dexter?" Dib turned to Otto.

(to be continued)


	8. Chapter eight: Over My head

Meeting the odds chapter 8:Over my head

-outside Mandarks base-

"Where is Blossom and Dexter?" asked Otto. Dib turned around to face his friend and replied "I don't think they made it...Otto they maybe dead?" Otto's eyes widened and Bubbles looked at Buttercup, tears filling her eyes hoping her sister had a different answer.

"Look!" said Jack pointing in the distance.

Everyone looked in the direction Jack was pointing to see three figures in the distance "That's Blossom and Dexter!" Bubbles said jumping up and down in joy.

"But who's the other dude?" asked Buttercup.

"We won't know sitting here!" Said Bubbles flying off to her sister and friend.

When they all made it to Dexter and the others Dib and Otto shaked Dexter's hand and 'thanked' him for saving his 'princess' while Jack and Zim sit-backed and watched the children have there happy reunion, but Buttercup, Bubbles and Boomer looked over to Dexter who was still holding on to an unconscious Blossom. Bubbles asked "What happened to her?" Dexter looked at Blossom then to her sister's and said "We have to bring her home...or to the person who created her..." Buttercup rolled her eye's and said "That would be our dad...Okay let's go...hand over Blossom." Dexter refused and replied:

"I'll carry her." Buttercup began to laugh at Dexter and said "How! You can't even fly!" Dexter replied "Like this." he bent down low enough to press a green button on hid shoe's without dropping Blossom in the process and added "Race ya." and before Buttercup could say anything Dexter dashed off as fast as the wind itself. Jack did the same thing as Dexter by pressing the green button on his shoe's and dashed off, Dib walked over to Tak's ship and hopped inside and started the it before he closed the cockpit he asked Otto "Do you need a lift?" Otto nodded his head and also hopped into the large ship. They took off into the night sky leaving Boomer, Buttercup and Bubbles behind.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Buttercup placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the cold ground. Boomer looked up into the sky and said "I'll explain everything later...let's just get to your house." Bubbles understood what he meant and they both took off. Now Buttercup alone yelled out "Am I the only one who doesn't know what is going on?" she then flew off after her sister and the Rowdy ruff boy.

-(PowerPuff Girls house) Dexter's P.O.V-

After I made it to Blossom's house I was greeted by the one and only professor Utonium. I was shocked he was Blossom's father but getting my head back on straight I explained everything that happened to Blossom's father and without warning he took Blossom out of my hand's and said he would be back. He ran down to his lab and slammed the door behind him. Worried and confused I walked into there living room when...

"Dexter! Where is Blossom!" I turned around to see Buttercup and she didn't look to happy. Behind her was Bubbles and Boomer. I replied "Your father took her down to his lab. Buttercup what's going on?" Buttercup glared at me and said "Hopefully nothing...but...Bubbles! Let's go!" Buttercup marched to her father's lab and opened and slammed the door. Bubbles looked at me then Boomer and followed after her sister.

Turning to Boomer I asked "What might happen to Blossom?" waiting for him to reply. He looked at his feet as if in deep thought and finally said "Well I'm not sure but hopefully she won't end up like your sister..." Time stood still. 'End up...like my sister?' before I could ask anymore questions Dib and Otto with Jack entered the house looking around for the girls. Jack then asked "Where are Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom?" I looked at Sensei Jack and said "I don't know...but it seemed that it's not good..."

-(3 hours after Blossom was taken to the lab)Dexter's P.O.V-

After everyone left it was just me and Boomer. It was 1am and the Professor said we could stay as long as we wanted to. Bubbles and Buttercup were upstairs sleeping. They didn't say if Blossom was okay or not and the Professor was still in his lab with Blossom. Every minute that went by made me worry if Blossom was okay or not.

Now it was 2am and Boomer had fallen asleep on the floor. I was still awake deep in thought when the lab door across from the living room swung open and the Professor came out of the lab. Head down and looking exhausted and sad. His head turned to me and he slowly walked over to me.

Waiting for the bad news the professor sat down next to me on the coughed and said "Blossom's still alive but..." My throat tightened and I chocked up the words "But what?" he continued "When the chemical X was taken out of her it made her unstable and I had to mix the chemical X she had when she was first made with a new batch and without knowing it she's lost 49% of the first batch when she was first created...if the new batch get's rejected she maybe lost...I can't do anymore then hope she'll be okay...If you want I'll let you go see her by yourself. I'll be up here if you need me." nodding in agreement I walked down to the lab were Blossom was.

Once down in the lab I walked by hundred inventions that were all very impressive and I would have stopped and looked at them but I and to find Blossom. Now in the back of the lab I finally found her. She was on a bed hooked up to a strange looking machine that readied 49% unstable 51% stable. She looked like she'd had been crying for an hour or so. there was a seat next to her bed.

Sitting down next to her I grabbed her hand and began to cry.

"Why does this have to happen to me? I lost my sister twice and now I might lose someone very precious to me...Does fate hate me that much?" I felt as if my world was falling apart...if Blossom died then I could never forgive myself...I would have nothing to look forward to...She wouldn't know how I really felt about her if she died...I couldn't be the clumsy fool around her or sit under a blossom tree reading books or just talking about our day...all of that would be gone if she left.

"Damn it! Why her!" I yelled crying even more and tightening my grip around her hand. 'I sometime's wish I'd never had met you...' I stopped myself there..."Did I just really ask myself that question?" I wanted to take it back but it happened. I just thought about wishing that I never met her.

Then an alarm went off...I looked at the machine that Blossom was hooked up to and it read 70% unstable 30% stable. I looked over to were she laid there sleeping. Her skin began to grow pal and Turning around the Professor was behind me his eye's wide and he ran over to the machine. a hologram screen came up and he began to try and work out any kind of bug in the machine. I looked back at Blossom. My eye's over flowing with tears my hand still wrapped around hers and I stood up and stand over her bed. The Professor looked at me and said "I have to get the girl's...Blossom may not make it and she could take out the entire town. I'm sorry..." His eye's began to shed tears. He then stormed out of the lab leaving me and Blossom alone again.

I turned back to her and said "Don't you die on me Blossom...Don't leave me alone!" Her body seemed almost lifeless. "Well if your gonna go...then I'm coming with you...because...because I love you Blossom...I can't leave you alone...I...Please don't leave me..." I bent over my lips and few feet away from hers and as if someone was controlling me I pressed my lips against hers.

Then as if a miracle had just taken place, Blossom...

(to be continued)


	9. Chapter nine: What?

Meeting the odds chapter nine: What?

-Dexter's P.O.V-

And as if a miracle had just taken place, Blossom's skin was no longer pal and the alarm had shut down. I pulled our lips apart and lifted my head high enough to see that the machine she was hooked up to read unstable 1% stable 99%. I looked down at her. she looked so peaceful but..."It would be nice to see how you would have reacted to that kiss..." I heard foot step's and crying. Now standing completely straight I walked over to the machine to take a closer look at it.

"Dexter! How is Blossom!" The professor asked. I turned back around to see that Buttercup and Bubbles were behind him. There eye's were filled with tears and waiting for me to tell them some bad news...but what bad news did I have to say?

"She's fine sir. I...don't know how to explain it but...I think our prayer's were answered." I said changing my gaze back to Blossom.

The Professor smiled and said "Well that's good. How stable is Blossom?" I simply replied "99%" Buttercup and Bubbles hugged each other and cried even more, but I think it was out of joy.

"Dexter. How about you go home. I sure your parent's are worried?" I didn't answer but the Professor turned his back to me and said to the girls "C'mon. How about you guys go back to bed. Let Dexter say good bye to Blossom alone." They agreed and left the room. Before The Professor left he turned back to me. A smile on his face as he said "If you need a ride home let me know...and Dexter?"

"Yes?" I replied

"Thanks for taking care of Blossom." He said. He shut the door behind him and now I was completely alone. Taking no time to waste. I walked up to Blossom's bed. I brushed away the hair from her forehead and kissed it lightly.

Now leaving the lab I turned back one more time to look at Blossom sleeping.

"I would still like to see her reaction to that kiss?" smiling to myself I left the lab.

Up stairs I met the Professor. He was sleeping on the couch and Buttercup was sleeping next to him and Bubbles was sleeping on the floor with Boomer. Not bothering to wake any of them up, I took my leave and made my way home.

-first week of Blossom's long sleep-

*finish school

*head to the Utonium's house

*visit Blossom till 8pm

*leave

*work on school work and inventions

*get ready for school

*reflect on the day

*go to bed

-Dexter's P.O.V-

It seemed like the same thing everyday. I would wake up go to school, finish, go to Blossom's house and leave sad and hurt. Everyday I would wake up thinking that this would be the day Blossom would wake up and everyday leave hurt and sad. At school I would look at her desk hoping she would be there or when someone opened the classroom door I would look as happy as can be but only to be knocked down because it was someone else and not Blossom.

"Mandark...I swear...when I die I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for weeks" I said. I was laying down on my bed after a day of disappointment's. "DeeDee...where are you now when I need you the most?" I asked to no one in particular.

I began to feel sleepy now. I got up off the bed and walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of pajamas and changed. I made my way back to my bed and laid down and began to drift off...

-Dexter's dream-

Everything was dark...but I could hear two voices that kept saying:

"Don't give up...Dexter she'll come back." A female voice said. It sounded so familiar... like I knew it from somewhere...

"Dexter...She's waiting! So wake up!" A male voice yelled. The voice also sounded familiar.

"Who's waiting for me!" I asked.

"Dexter! Wake up! You have to! She need's you!" The voice said in unison.

"Who is she!" I yelled out

"Are you an Idiot! She's scared and need's you!" The male voice screamed

"Dexter...I love you...but she need's you right now so use your brain and Wake up!" The female voice said

"DeeDee? Is that you? Where are you? Who is 'she'? And is Mandark with you?" I asked. The world then seemed like it was spinning and the voices kept saying 'wake up' or 'she need's you'. I felt someone shaking my arm and I jerked awake.

-Dexter's P.O.V ( in his room)-

I looked around the room to see my mom and dad standing over me. My mom had a sweet smile on and was sitting on my bed, my dad was standing next to her.

"Honey...I have to tell you something." Now fully awake my dad handed me my glasses and realization hit me like a ton of bricks…the dream was it about Blossom? I looked at my mom and dad and asked "Is Blossom okay?" My mom's sweet smile turned to a serious look. "That's what I want to talk about...we got a call from the Professor..." I was worried "Did something happen?" I asked. She nodded and continued:

"The Professor said Blossom's made a full recovery adn is awake but will be staying home today...are you still going to school?" she asked.

I smiled and replied "Yes." she smiled back and kissed me on my forehead.

On there way out of my room my mom turned back and said "well it's 6:30am so hurry." she shut the door behind her and I turned my attention to the clock to see she was right. Hurrying I got ready for school and left my house to catch the bus at 7:45am.

-(end of the day at school) Dexter's P.O.V-

I was at my locker taking the things I needed to complete my home work when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I fell to my knees and wrapped my hand's over the spot were the pain was. I turned my head to see behind me was Buttercup holding a math book and Bubbles and Boomer with Otto.

"That hurt." I said to Buttercup still on my knees.

"Now you know how I feel when I see you." She replied sticking the math book in her back pack.

"What? That didn't even make sense?" I yelled

"Nether do you!" Buttercup said glaring down at me.

"Dexter we have to tell you something." Said Bubbles as I got to my feet.

"What?" I replied

"Are you coming over to see Blossom?" asked Buttercup folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes" I replied

"Well Blossom may run away from you." Boomer said

"Why?" I asked

"Well she said that you chose DeeDee over her back at Mandarks base..."Buttercup said and soon added "Did you?"

"What are you talking about! I chose her over my own sister! Why would she get that I chose DeeDee over her!" I was confused and angry at Buttercups questions

"Buttercup...Dexter...you remember that Mandark had those robot's?" asked Boomer

"Yes..."Replied Me and Buttercup in unison.

"Well he made a Dexter bot and have it make Blossom believe that you Dexter chose DeeDee and left her to die...and Mandark called it a Dexter unit." Boomer said while reaching for Bubbles hand.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled

"Slipped my mind..."Replied Boomer holding Bubbles hand

"Did I miss something?" I was confused...was Bubbles and Boomer going out?

"Ya you missing a clue...Boomer and Bubbles are going out...Blossom thinks that you hate her, Dib and Zim are trying even harder to kill each other and Boomer lives' with Otto and his friends now...oh and let's not forget Blossom may run away from you." Buttercup said rolling her eye's

"Let's just go..."I replied while shutting my locker.

"Boomer we have to go to...Larry will be waiting for us." Otto said motioning Boomer to follow.

"Okay" replied Boomer. Kissing Bubbles on the check he left with Otto to go home.

"How come Boomer doesn't go home with Brick and Butch?" I asked

"Because Mojo jojo kicked him out and Brick and Butch would be killed if caught with taking with there brother...anyway are you going to continue to ask questions or can we go?" asked Buttercup.

"Let's go." I replied

(to be continued)


	10. Chapter Ten: Unloved or loved?

Meeting the odds chapter 10: Unloved or loved?

-Blossom's P.O.V-

After all that time asleep I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching over me...My Dad told me that Dexter came and visited from time to time...It made me feel betrayed...after that day, the day that Dexter said he was there for his dead sister and not to save me made me feel so unloved...like I was nothing.

I was in my room waiting for my sister's to return home. When the Professor called me down. I got off the bed I was sitting on and opened my bedroom door. The Professor was standing right outside my door.

"Can I come in?" He asked

I nodded in agreement and motioned him to come into the room. we sat on the bed and I asked "What did you need to say?" He placed his hand on my shoulder and said "Dexter may come over and I wanted to know if that was okay...again he may or may not come...that is all up to Buttercup and Bubbles." I looked at the floor and answered "I don't care...and Buttercup may not let him come over knowing her." It was a lie...I did care...Dexter hurt my heart and I didn't know if I could ever trust him again...but I'm more then sure that Buttercup won't let him near me.

"Okay...I'll be down stairs if you need me." The Professor said leaving my room and shutting the door behind him.

-(On the walk to the ppg's home) Dexter's P.O.V-

On the walk to Blossom's home I couldn't help but think about what Buttercup said...'she may run away from you' kept on ringing in my head...Every time it did I felt a sharp pain stab my very soul...I was over come with sadness...

"What if she did run away or call me a jerk or something mean because the thought I chose DeeDee over her..." I said to myself.

Still in thought I was hit in the back of the head...again. My hand's wrapped around the spot I was hit I turned around to see Buttercup holding a history book in her hand and a serious look on her face. I asked "Why did you hit me again?"

"Because your an easy target...why else you egghead?" She said putting the book in her back pack and adding "If she run's away what are you going to do?" she asked me.

"I don't know..."I hung my head down in shame.

"Well do you love her?" asked Bubbles standing behind Buttercup.

"Of course I do! Why else would I save her!" I yelled putting my arm's to my side's and clenching my hand's into a fist, head still down and eye's closed shut.

"Well if you love her than chase her...How much does she mean to you?" asked Buttercup

"She mean's everything to me! She was the first person I actually cared for after DeeDee's death!" I yelled. Now they were ticking me off.

"Then if she run's away...If she said the hate's you...and if she's worth fighting for then no matter what happens in that time your gonna fight to keep her with you so if she run's what are you going to do?" asked Buttercup placing her hand's on her hips.

"If she run's I'll...fight to keep her close to me..."I answered. my gaze on the ground taking in what I just said.

"Good, and we know you'll do just fine" said Bubbles walking past me and Buttercup.

"You think so?" I asked following.

"We know so..."answered Bubbles and Buttercup in unison.

-(at the ppg's house) Blossom's P.O.V-

"Blossom! Your sister's are home!" said the Professor from down stair's.

"Okay!" I answered back, getting off my bed and opening the door. I ran down stair's and into the kitchen when I ran in I said with a smile on my face "Welcome home Butt-" I stopped...sitting on a chair was Dexter...he was smiling at me and Bubbles and Buttercup were standing next to the door that led outside...

My smile turned to a frown and my eye's began to water...

"What is he doing here?" I asked

"We invited him. He wanted to see you" said Buttercup folding her arm's over her chest.

"Why to say that he was sorry for the fact that DeeDee was gone and I was suppose to and not her!" I yelled placing my hand's over my heart trying to stop the pain of be trail.

His smile turned to a frown and he stood up from his seat. He began to walk towards me but I backed away.

"Blossom I-" I cut him off and yelled "Leave Me Alone!" I then ran past him, my dad, and my sister's outside and away from the house. I didn't care if I never came back I just wanted to stay away from him. I didn't want to see him or have anything to do with him...because I was never loved by him.

-Dexter's P.O.V-

"She ran away...she really ran away..." I said to myself but brought out of my shock by Buttercup saying "If you don't catch her she won't come back...she plan's on running away...so here is you chance to tell her how you rally feel before she's gone."

"What! You never said she'd run away from home if I came!" I yelled

"You never asked..."She replied

"You better hurry before she goes to far." Bubbles added

"Oh No! I gotta go!" I said running out the house and after Blossom.

-(At the ppg's house)-

"Is this a good plan?" asked the professor

"Ya...Blossom need's someone who can understand her and he fit's perfectly. "Replied Buttercup

"She feels so unloved and need's to feel loved so does he...Dexter will do fine." added Bubbles

"Well then good luck to them both." said the Professor

-Dexter's P.O.V-

"Blossom please I need to talk to you!" I yelled chasing after her.

"Go away! I hate you, you jerk!" replied Blossom

"You don't hate me your just hurt! Please let me help you!" I yelled back

"No!" she replied

'c'mon Dex there has to be- That's It!' I continued to run and then I grabbed onto a light post and swuge right in front of Blossom. She stopped and looked shocked. Her eye's were filled with tear's and I bean to say " Blossom I-" but I was cut off again by Blossom as she ran away (again)

"How long is she gonna keep this up?" I asked myself chasing after her.

-(In the spirit world)-

"Susan! why would you be so mean to Dexter!" yelled DeeDee taking a hand full of popcorn that was sitting in between her and Mandark.

"It seemed fun at the time..." replied Mandark rubbing the back of his head

"But you made it harder for Dexter to tell Blossom how he feel's!" wined DeeDee chewing on her popcorn

"So..."replied Mandark grabbing some popcorn and watching a T.V that showed Dexter running after Blossom.

"How long are ya gonna be here?" asked Grim from behind them

"Once Dexter tells Blossom how he feel's. Do you want popcorn Grim and watch the show?" asked DeeDee looking at her friend

"Only if I don't have to sit next to Susan?" asked Grim

"What do you have against me? And My name is Mandark!" replied Mandark

"Because ya have a big head and a weird personality." Grim replied sitting next to DeeDee who sat in between Mandark and Grim.

"Shhhh...Susan, Grim I'm trying to watch..."Said DeeDee grabbing another hand full of popcorn.

"Were terrible ghost...but that's okay." said Mandark folding his arm's over his chest and crossing his legs while watching the T.V

(to be continued)


	11. Chapter Eleven: Give me a chance!

Meeting the odds chapter 11: Give me a chance

-Blossom's P.O.V-

I was running in a forest now, hoping to lose Dexter. I turned my head enough to see if he was still following me and sure enough there he was still on my tail yelling out for me to 'stop' running and listen to him.

"Just leave me alone Dexter! Don't you think you hurt me enough!" I yelled. I couldn't fly due to the fact I wasn't calm and I was to sad and hurt to focus on anything else.

"BLOSSOM LOOK OUT!" I heard Dexter yell. I turned my head back to him but It was to late when I turned my head back in front of me. I had run of a cliff. I was now falling to my doom. No one could help me and I wasn't calm enough to fly. This was the end. I began to scream and got ready for impact.

-Dexter's P.O.V-

"BLOSSOM!" I yelled. I ran over to the cliff were Blossom had fallen off. Thinking quickly I pressed a button on my boot's that activated the jet unit in them and flew off after Blossom.

She was getting closer and closer to the ground. I went into a nose dive after her.

"Blossom hold on I'm coming!" I yelled out. I finally reached her and grabbed her wrist. I pulled her up and was holding her bridal style as I stopped in mid air. Her eye's were closed shut and her arm's around my neck.

"This would be really cute if you didn't hate me right now." I commented as her eye's opened up and she was now staring at me.

"Dexter-" She said sweetly before adding "Put me down!" she yelled in my ear.

"Not till you give me a chance to explain." I replied

"What is there to explain? You almost killed me so you could have back your dead sister." She retorted

"I can explain everything...just not here." I said beginning to fly to my secret location.

"Were are we going" she asked anger still in her voice.

"You'll see." I replied

"I hate you" she replied crossing her arm's over her chest.

"Sure you do and Mandark's a fairy princess with a heart of gold." I said sarcastically.

"Well! I never!" she said giving me an evil glare.

"Blossom please...I'll explain everything when we are there" I said, now flying over the city of Megaville.

-(Spirit world)-

"Where are they going?" asked Mandark pointing at the T.V and looking at DeeDee.

"He's going to his secret location. He only goes there when he's troubled and I've only seen it two time's...to tell you the truth I would say it's the most romantic place I've ever seen." replied DeeDee smiling to herself, eye's still focused on the T.V.

"I think I've seen it...When ya asked me to let ya check on the child?" Replied Grim chewing on some popcorn and eying the TV.

"Well you have. It's the place that's in a forest with a meadow that has a whole bunch of flower's and it has a river that lead's to a pond that's has tree's all around it but at night the moon's ray's reflect off the pond's surface making the most romantic seen!" squealed DeeDee clapping her hand's together with a smile on her face.

"Oh ya! I have seen the place!" said Grim pointing to DeeDee with a shocked look on his face.

"And I bet you wished you could bring Mandy down there to tell her you love her." said Mandark sarcasticly while rolling his eye's.

"Now that does it ya creep!" Yelled Grim wrapping his hand's in a fist and getting ready to punch Mandark.

"Susan! Grim! Look they're there!" yelled DeeDee pointing to the T.V

Mandark and Grim stopped and looked over at the Tv to see that she was right and took there proper seat's

-Blossom's P.O.V-

"We're here." Said Dexter still holding me off the ground.

"Then you can let me go?" I asked

"No...you may run off on me and I'm having to much fun holding you." replied Dexter. He was smiling at me and I wanted to smile back but I contained my self and looked away from him.

He began to walk into some random direction. We were in some forest. It was light up by fireflies that's light was bright enough to show us a path.

"I'm taking you to a place that is simply beautiful. Trust me you'll like it." said Dexter breaking the silence.

I wasn't looking at him. I could feel my cheek's heat up but I replied "Like I trusted you to save me?" I questioned

"Give me a chance to explain. It wasn't me." said Dexter holding me closer to his chest. I could feel his heart beat and I realized that my head was resting on his shoulder. He wasn't looking at me, rather then me he was looking at the path that was lighted by fireflies that were both big and small.

We finally made it out of the wood's and out into a meadow that had a few blossom tree's, and a bunch of tulip's that were red, purple and many other color's, there were also red rose bushes here and there, and a small river that went threw the meadow it glistened and the moon's ray and light from the fireflies shined off it.

A small gasp escaped my lip's which got Dexter's attention.

"Do you like it?" asked Dexter with a small smile on his face.

"It's amazing." I said truthful looking at the seen before me.

"Well it get's better." replied Dexter, now walking alone the river.

A long silence fell over us as I looked at every detail of the area before me. There were fireflies everywhere and a few rabbit's here and there. The soft howl of wolves complemented by the tune of frog's made a soft almost invisible song that filled the air as Dexter continued walking along side the river. Finally breaking the silence Dexter said:

"It wasn't me. "Now looking at him I asked "Then who was it?"

"Mandark...he made a clone like robot of me and he broke your heart...and I'm sorry I wasn't there in time to stop it." Dexter replied a small tear escaped his eye and slid down his cheek. Feeling sorry for him I said "No...If I wasn't week...If I knew what was going on...then no one would have suffered." I was looking at my hand's a shamed to admit my mistakes.

"It was never anyone's fault...but do you believe me now?" asked Dexter still looking in front of him as we passed a small rose bush.

"I don't know...I mean my heart was hurt and It's kind of hard to trust let alone to believe someone who broke your heart...I mean I understand why you would go after your sister and try and bring her back but if they are gone then sadly they are gone and there is nothing you can do to bring them back...but to try and sacrifice a friend. Then-" Dexter cut me off by saying:

"But that wasn't me! Please..." He looked away from the path to the river that was to the left of us...

-Dexter's P.O.V-

Her answer hurt but there was still a chance to turn thing's around for the better. I then said "I would never hurt anyone...that I truly care for...I could never hurt you or anyone else that has a life...more importantly...I would never betray you...all those time's that we were together at school...all of those time's we were under the tree reading...walking home together...everything together...I wanted to tell you...that..." I stopped at what I was about to say...I turned my head back to the road in front of us and a million question's popped into my head.

'Do I really love her? and if so will she like me back? will this change our friendship? Will it hurt her more?' as I thought more and more into the question's I remembered the night after we got back from Mandark's base to the time were Blossom almost died a second time...

'Blossom...I said I loved her...I...kissed her...Buttercup and Bubbles asked me at school if I liked her...and I replied yes...so why would this stop me?' I asked myself but I realized that we were almost at there and I said "Where almost to the place I wanted to show you...and I have something to say when we get there."

I continue to walk along side the river, Blossom still in my arm's. I wanted to look at her but I had to stay focused on the path before us due to the fact I could trip and we could fall into the river.

"Dexter what were you going to say before?" asked Blossom

"I'll tell you when we are there." I replied. I could see the pond in the distance, and soon I could explain everything to her once there but now...I just had to enjoy our time together...

"Why not now?" asked Blossom

"Because I want to show you one more thing and...I hope we could work thing's out and you can trust me soon again..." I replied looking at the lake that was growing closer and closer.

"I hope so to but now...I can't." Part of her answer filled me with joy but the other half gave me doubt on things but I still have hope.

(a few minute's later)

We were at the lake now and I put Blossom down as she walked forward to the lake's edge and I could hear a small gasp. She looked around the area...there were cherry blossom tree's all around us, they move along with the wind and there petals flew with the wind and the lake shined off the moon's reflection and there was humming that could be hear from frog's out on the lake. Everything was peaceful. Blossom turned around now looking at me her hand's over her heart as she asked:

"This place is beautiful...but what were you going to say to me back at the meadow's?" she asked now looking at me.

'Time to tell her the truth Dexter' I thought to myself

"Blossom...all those time's that we were together, the time's I saved you...the time's we had fun...one thing I wanted was to see that you were okay, that you were smiling because the three things I wanted to say...the three thing's that were taken away from me when you trust for me were taken was because..."

I walked up to Blossom, she seemed shocked at what I was trying to her say but instead of backing up like when I was trying to say back at her house before she ran away from. I was right in front of her face was a tint of red as I leaned forward and whispered in her ear:

"all of those time's we were together I wanted to say is that Blossom...I love you and that will never change." I pulled back and my face a few inches away from hers. Her face was red and she looked at me in disbelieve. She then said "But...Dexter...I like you too but-" I cut her off.

I placing my hand's on her cheek's and placed my lip's against hers. She was still shocked but soon she accepted the kiss. Tear's slid down her cheek's and onto my hand's. I pulled away and wiped away the tear's from her face and said:

"Blossom...Please give me another chance." Her face was still a bit red and tear's still slid down her face but she didn't reply. I rested my forehead on hers my hand's still on her cheek's and I said "Please Blossom you have to believe me...I don't want you to go and I'm sorry I was never there in time but please Blossom...I mean it I truly love you and I would never hurt you."

She looked up at me and simply replied "Dexter I love you to and it's not your fault it's mine...Im sorry." Her response shocked me and I replied:

"Blossom...It's no one's fault to blame...not your's not mine...but Blossom?"

"Yes?" she replied

I didn't say anything after that...I pressed my lip's against hers and she placed her hand's on my shoulder's and accepted the kiss...

Everything was going be different...for the better.

I just knew it because we have each other and we would stay together no matter what fate threw at us.

(The End)

AN: I had fun writing this…and there is a sequel to this called "Never to Late" It currently can only be read on DA but it was discontinued due to writers block. But I do plan to revive "Never to Late" however it will be different from the original one. So yeah…R&R

Pointers are welcome flames are not

PS: my name was ONCE 2 be loved but now has been changed to Mysterious Personal Paranoia. just so there is no confusion. thank you for your time.


End file.
